Blue Maiden of Amnesia
by Dovahkiin1412
Summary: Lady in Blue, a ghost whose memory was lost in time. Almost seventy years wandering around school, trying to figure it out how she died. Gave birth to a legendary story among the residents of the school, yet no one had ever seen, heard or even interacted with her in the slightest. Until one day, for the first time, the ghost know how it feels when someone recognized her existence.


**Hey guys... how's it going? It's been a while since I updated my CoF. I****ronically... yes, it's not another chapter of CoF. I was kinda stuck in dead end in the 36th chapter, when Blu and Lisa (Alexriolover95's OCs) were about to perform their poem. And that's right, writing that poem was the hard part because I rarely write a poem before, even more in English. What a challenge for me. But fear not for I already in half way to finish the chapter. Quite long really, almost 6000 words, in others words, it the same as two chapters at one. Please, I need you to wait for it a little longer... I'm trying my best to finish it soon. After my grandma and uncle passed away, one and two weeks ago... I finally found a peaceful moment to write again...**

**Thank you so much for all of your support and patience...**

**Alright back to this new story... Romance mixed with horror, sound cliche I know. But I really wanted to write this story long ago, just need a right moment to introduce it. And when halloween come, I guess this is the right time to do it...**

**Happy reading...**

* * *

_"Have you ever heard of the legend of Lady in Blue?"_

_"Yes! I know about it. Her name is Jewel, one of the old urban legends. It is said that her spirit haunts the old building at the school backyard."_

_"It's true. The three-storey building which has a lot of empty rooms, not to mention its labyrinth-like corridors would make anyone who dares enter into it, won't be able to get out and even simply find the way out."_

_"Some even say that in one of the rooms... at the end of the first floor corridor... there's a mirror two meters high, and anyone who stares at it for too long would eventually hear a voice calling your name. Never look back! It's said that those who answer that call will be dragged to another world through the mirror by Jewel herself... "_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Dusk Encounter

* * *

_**Blu's POV**_

"Neryn! Give me back my notebook! "

"Come on Blu... why are you so stingy with me?"

Physically, zero... zero social value... courage, one hundred... but the ability to fight back, zero. That's the conditions and situations that I'm experiencing right now. Afternoon break after math class is finished, after noting many formulas, along with the practice quizzes... this man, a man who is pretentious just because physical conditions favor him and the community of students supports him, he can always take advantage of it all by always oppressive anyone who is at lower level of the pyramid, like me for example... aside from that, he's also my senior.

His posture was a little higher than mine, making it rather difficult for me to reach for my own notebook. Both my wings and legs aren't long enough to do that kind of thing.

"It's not like that. I have an assignment today and I have to finish it tonight. How would I finish it if you borrowed my book?" I replied, trying to reason with him.

He even bothered coming to my class just to "borrow" my book. None of my classmates would even dare to prevent this phenomenon before their eyes. They close their mouths and eyes... assume that nothing like this had happened in front of them. Well, I couldn't blame them for behaving like that...

"Okay, okay... I'll borrow it until school hours are over..." for some reason today, he was somewhat obedient and offered me a deal. Unlike his usual I told you,

"I'll return it this evening. Deal?"

I really don't know what to do, "Alright. Deal..." although somewhat suspicious, I have no other choice but to agree with him.

I guarantee that today there would be math lessons in his class and he hadn't finished his homework thus borrowed my notebook. I wasn't surprised because he always did that... except for today... somehow he was willing to listen to me... maybe, he's up to something.

And with that, the little agreement between us ended with the ringing sound of the school bell and at the same time marked the end of lunch break. My school hours in my first year of high school continued as usual... until the school hours are over and the sky starts to bring up its dark orange... the situation turns into something I expected...

"Oh, Blu, huh? You arrived early. "

At first Neryn was able to walk on his own feet to my class just because he needed me. Now... even the owner of the book had to come pick it up himself. He didn't bother coming to my class even after thirty minutes of school hours had ended...

His class was on the first floor, next to the old building where the legendary story originated. I have a bad feeling about this, from the beginning I knew what type of person Neryn is, moreover his class looked empty... maybe his classmates had returned to their respective homes.

"Isn't it thirty minutes late?" I retorted curtly at him, staring at him with his two friends. Brock and Marblop... weird names, huh?

Even though I was a little uneasy in such a quiet classroom, I was alone and there are three of them... being outnumbered in the first place. But from what I've experienced, he might not dare to hurt me physically for my brain is too useful for them...

"Oh I'm really sorry..." Neryn smiled wryly at me, as did his... allies, "Not that I intend to return your book this late. But because there's a little problem... right guys?" he elbowed his two allies, followed by a wry laugh.

"Yeah... a little problem..."

"Right..."

"What are you guys planning to do?" I asked courageously, suspecting them.

"Come and see for yourself." Neryn answered.

Stepping nervously, I approached the three of them who had been standing quietly to the window, "What?"

"Look..." Neryn pointed to the old building directly opposite the window, "Somehow, your notebook found its way to the other side of the class."

I followed where he pointed, "Haaah..." I could only sigh after knowing that my book was in the abandoned classroom... inside the old building, lying deep within it... dark and cold.

'I knew it...! If I know like this would happen, from the start I wouldn't have let him borrow my notebook.' I whispered to myself, blamed myself for trusting such a deal.

"Really guys..." I grumbled to the three of them, "Please get me my book, I have to go home soon."

However...

"Oh... look what time it is." Neryn suddenly raised his wing, and looked at his wing as if there was a watch on it, "Sorry Blu... I have a sudden business. While the owner's already here, wouldn't it be better to leave it to him... right guys?"

Once again, my guess was right, 'So this was their plan from the beginning, huh?'

"In that case, see ya later, Blu... thanks for the note..." he was indeed says thanks to me, but I knew that his gaze and smile didn't mean thank you, instead, 'Take that, you nerd!'

With ease, he and his friends/allies stepped out of the classroom leaving me with my little problem here, alone... I could've screamed and said, 'I will no longer want to lend you my book!' or 'Damn stultus!'

But I don't want to take the risk... though my brain is too useful for them, there's no guarantee I won't accept at least one blow on the face.

'Forget it. I'll take it myself and go home soon.' I whispered, determined.

Fortunately, the old building from this class isn't too far away, just need to walk a few meters through a path that is rarely passed by students, then at the end of it, the entrance to the corridor of the old building is in sight. The front door won't ever be locked since there's no valuable thing in it. Even it looks very old, fragile and decrepit... brick walls with faded paint plus a dull, dusty and slightly blackish floor produce a distinctive atmosphere inside. Moreover, only a few LED lights illuminate the hallway and several rooms, even when the sun is still not fully setting, inside here... it's like midnight... really, the atmosphere is suitable for ghost seekers or other supernatural things. I don't know why the principal let this old building remain intact, even though she knew it might cause accidents.

"Ah there it is..."

After walking quite a distance into this old building, I finally found my notebook lying in an old class as well as chairs and tables. All of them old, fragile, eaten by termites...

Somehow I slowly began to feel cold... and goosebumps...

_**.**_

_("Have you ever heard of the legend of Lady in Blue?")_

_**.**_

Oh right... in this old building... where that legendary story of Lady in Blue come from... they said her spirit was always haunting and walking down the first floor hall of the old building. It's not that I believe in ghosts or anything... but the story is very old, even before I went to this school, the story was already born. And many witnesses can prove its truth. Maybe I better hurry up...

At once, I stepped out of the classroom into the dark corridor I had just passed... but...

"Eh? Where did I come from? It's too dark here, I don't know where I should go... right, or left...?"

A grave situation, I completely forgot the direction of the exit. Besides being old, the arrangement of classrooms, stairs and corridor in this building was really complicated. For people who first enter here will surely get lost...

Then, for some reason there was some kind of mysterious force that pushed my whole body to take the path to the left... and without realizing it, I was currently walking down the corridor, following where this mysterious wind carried me...

_**.**_

_("Yes! I know about it. Her name is Jewel, one of the old urban legends. It is said that her spirit haunts the old building at the school backyard.")_

_("It's true. The three-storey building which has a lot of empty rooms, not to mention its labyrinth-like corridors would make anyone who dares enter into it, won't be able to get out and even simply find the way out.")_

_**.**_

"Huh? Do I go even further away from the exit..." I thought after realizing the longer I walked down this corridor, the weirder the scenery become.

_"Come here..."_

I suddenly heard a voice... a soft voice in the wind. I don't know who owns this voice but maybe it's trying to guide me...

_"In here..."_

For some reason I decided to follow that voice until I realized that the corridor was getting dark, as if here was a part that was never reached by the outside world. There was indeed a line of windows beside me, so the orange sky was able to ease the darkness a little... but still... the atmosphere was really uncomfortable.

Then...

"Huh? Sealed room?"

My steps were stopped by a room right at the end of the corridor. A kind of room, too small to be used as a classroom, and too big to be used as a storage area.

"Could it be the security room?"

That's what I thought at that time, maybe the room was a resting place for him at night... if so, maybe I can ask for a little help...

"Excuse me, is there anyone inside?" I knocked on this yellow wooden door, but there was no reply, "Excuse me, is there anyone inside?" I knocked again, until the second time there was no response, I then opened this door, "Excuse me..."

Apparently there was no one in the room. The first thing I saw was the orange sky behind the large window right in front of the entrance. And in between, there was a table surrounded by four sofas... two long sofas, and two small sofas. They look dirty and dusty though... maybe here once used to be a meeting room...

My eyes were distracted by a mirror in the corner of the room. The mirror was long enough to be able to reflect my whole body, that's the conclusion I made after walking close to the mirror...

_**.**_

_("Some even say that in one of the rooms... at the end of the first floor corridor... there's a mirror two meters high...")_

_**.**_

'Wait, wait...! Don't tell me this is that famous mirror many people talk about?'

_**.**_

_("...anyone who stares at it for too long would eventually hear a voice calling your name...")_

_**.**_

'This is bad! I've been standing here for almost fifteen minutes and looking at it!'

"_Blu..."_

For some reason, I began to hear voices. Not very clear though, but I could tell if it's like calling my name... how could the story be true...!?

"_Blu..."_

_**.**_

("_Never look back! It's said that those who answer that call will be dragged to another world through the mirror by Jewel herself...")_

_**.**_

'No, no, no... don't do it. I won't look behind me.' I quickly closed my eyes, and slowly walked back away from the mirror but unfortunately... I tripped on my own feet and fell backwards. What I first thought was that I would hit this old floor, but reality is sometimes stranger than fiction...

"Ouch ..."

There was a woman's voice when I fell, and she seemed to be in pain from something... of course I didn't know what it is... until I opened my eyes...

Everything become clear now...

Not being able to say anything, that's what I did after my eyes were wide open, staring at something impossible... not the old floor in front of me, instead a girl lying under me... maybe she was my age. She had the same feathers color as mine, it's just that she was wearing a uniform that is completely blue so it was difficult to distinguish it from the her feathers...

"Pardon me..." she said, "But you're holding my wings too tight... would you mind if you back off a little?"

Her words suddenly restored my consciousness, and I naturally stood up...

"You pervert... I thought you wanted to do things to me..." she snapped, shortly after she stood up while I could only heard her awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry..." I reflexively apologized.

"Gosh..." she then sighed, maybe trying to forget everything that just happened, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm lost..." I answered, honestly, "Besides, what female student such yourself do in a place like this?" I asked back... seeing a female student in such a place raised my curiosity.

"What do you mean? I live here... "

"Oh... Eh?! Huh!" shocked and my words faltered, "You... live here?!"

The girl nodded innocently, "I also wonder why you can see and touch me? This is the first time for me..."

"Hold on a second...! Don't tell me you are that Lady in Blue?"

Of course, why I just realized now. Her blue colored feathers, even the uniform she wore, it was an old uniforms from 1940s... I've seen that uniform on the alumni photo album. So the Lady in Blue was once a student in here?

"Well... you can say that. I don't even know when such a title came up." she answered casually, "But I also have a name, you know... "

It's useless... my thoughts are too full of questions... I have absolutely nothing to say besides hearing what she's about to say, waiting for an explanation...

"It's Jewel. Nice to meet you..."

How is it possible for a spirit... a ghost to casually introduce herself before living beings, let alone by smiling. It turned out that the appearance of a ghost wasn't as bad and scary as what is described by horror films and novels...

"Yours?"

"Ah, my name...? Gunderson... Blu Gunderson..."

And that is, a simple prologue of how the rest of my life might be haunted by a wandering ghost...

.

.

.

.

.

"Where's my notebook again?"

**And that's it, what do you think about the prologue? Should I continue it? Please, let me know what do you think. ****If you want, I'll continue this story right after I'm done with CoF.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this simple story, and I'll see you later.**


End file.
